Bloodbath
by Totallytwistedwords
Summary: '"You will not take Dean from me. Not for detention, not because you desire him as I know you do. Dean is my property. I know all who look at him with heat in their eyes. You can not have my Dean." By the time Castiel was done speaking, the teacher was dead.' Rated for language, sex and graphic depictions of violence


Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester grew up together. Living across the street from each other, they were practically inseparable. If one little boy didn't show up for dinner, his mother would assume he was eating at the other's house. The two little boys were always in the same class at school too. They sat next to each other, played with each other. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be a problem. In fact, it would be quite cute. But the problem lay in the fact that they did these things _only_ with each other. It's not that the other children didn't like them, or even that the boys didn't like the others. The true problem was Castiel- sweet, innocent Cas. the little boy of ice-blue eyes and uncanny intelligence. Cas didn't like the other children. While Dean- of the forest green eyes and easy smile- would have been happy to join in the games of the others, Cas refused. And Dean was happiest when his best friend was happy, so he stayed away. Over time, the young boys' parents began to worry. If the boys only ever interacted with each other, how would they gain necessary social skills? At the start of 4th grade, Cas and Dean were put into separate classes for the first time. For a time, it seemed to solve every problem. Dean made new friends quickly, and occasionally played with them at recess instead of Cas. He and Cas still played together after school, but Dean invited other kids- who knew there were other kids in the neighborhood?- on their adventures. Castiel didn't make the same progress. He grew surly and wouldn't play with Dean for days at a time. Then, one day, he changed. He smiled again, and played with Dean every day. The other children were present to, but no one noticed they were more playing around the duo than with them. Then the Winchesters got a call from Dean's teacher. Dean hadn't been in all week, was he okay? Dean's parents- John and Mary- were chocked. They had dropped him- and Cas- off at the front of the school every day. When they questioned the green-eyed boy, he swore he had been in class the whole time, and Dean was grounded for the first- but certainly not the last- time. The next day, the school principal called both the Winchesters and the Novaks down to see him. When they arrived, Cas and Dean were already sitting in the front office. Dean was staring at the floor, trying not to cry. Cas held his hand, glaring with stone eyes at anyone who came too close or looked to long. All four parents- 2 called from work- entered the inner office. There, the principal explained that both Dean and Castiel were being suspended for 3 days. Dean, encouraged by Castiel, had attended Cas's class every day, completely ignoring his own. The principal called the boys into the room.

"Why did you go in Mr. Carrol's room, Dean?" The green-eyed boy shrugged, not looking up from the floor. The principal turned to Cas, who spoke.

"Dean came because I told him to." The principal smiled kindly.

"Why did you tell him to break the rules, Castiel?" Cas's eyes flashed cold and the principal suppressed a shudder.

"Because he's mine." There was a shocked silence, eventually broken by Cas's mom.

"Castiel Novak!" she cried. "You apologize this instant! Dean is not your property." Castiel turned his hard gaze on his mother, his fingers-still entwined with Dean's- tightened.

"I will not apologize." he spoke agonizingly clearly. "Dean is mine. Be belongs to me." Cas's dad spoke up for the first time, addressing the principal.

"Can we bring them home to deal with this?" The principal nodded.

"Of course. you can sign both boys out in the front." Both sets of parents thanked the principal and pried their children apart. The respective cars drove home in silence.

* * *

Upon arriving in their house, John Winchester immediately whipped his belt from his pants and put Dean over his knee. It was, without a doubt, the worst Dean's dad had ever beaten him. The Novaks across the street shuddered at Dean's shrieks. Once he was done, John spoke to his son.

"I don't want you hanging around that boy anymore, you hear me, Dean? you are not to talk to him or play with him. Are we understood?" Dean nodded mutely, tears still streaming down his face. "Answer me, boy!"

"Yes, sir." Dean mumbled miserably.

"Now get upstairs and thank your lucky stars that I'm not gonna whip you again." Dean whimpered in fear and scurried up the stars as fast as he could make himself go.

"John." Mary entered the room, tears streaming down her face too. "That was too much." John looked for a moment like he would get angry- but then his face fell, and he nodded.

"I know." he murmured. "In a few days we can tell him you talk me around, alright?" Mary smiled weakly and nodded. "You should bring him some ice."

Across the street, a similar conversation was taking place. But the Novaks would be enforcing the rule with drastic measures. The company Cas's dad worked for had been wanting to transfer him across the country for months. That night, they decided he would accept. Cas was furious, and didn't speak to either of them for his entire suspension. They planned on moving to their new house- provided by the company- right before Christmas. Before the move could happen, tragedy struck. The older Novaks were murdered. Their blood stained the carpets, the walls, the furniture. Little Castiel saw the whole thing. He watched as his parents were tied up, looked on as his father's tongue was carved from his mouth, as his mother's eyes were gouged out, as both Novaks took a knife to the throat and slowly bled out. He did not cry when the police showed up not long after his rehersedly-shaky phone call to 9-1-1. When the forensics team found young Castiel's fingerprints all over the scene, they were horrified. But the boy told the police a heartbreaking story of how he tried to save his parents. The killer was never found. As a result of the untimely deaths, Castiel didn't have to move away. Quite the opposite, in fact, as the Winchesters adopted him when no family came forth to claim him. For years, the Winchesters waited for Castiel to break down, to cry, anything. But he never did. He just clung all the tighter to Dean.

So Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester grew up together. Living in the same house, they were inseparable. They slept in the same bed, even though they had their own rooms. But that was just the beginning.

* * *

It often seemed to outsiders that Castiel was more reliant on Dean than the other boy was on him. It looked like he needed the green-eyed boy to protect him. As the boys grew older, this idea was encouraged by Cas. It was best, he thought, to have people unaware of exactly how capable he was. Entering into high school was hard on the boys, but Cas made sure Dean was in all the same classes as him. At least once every few months Dean got detention for fighting- but only ever to protect Cas. Not even Dean knew the blue-eyed boy didn't need it. During Dean's first detentions, Cas entered the silent classroom, slamming the door into the wall with a bang. The teacher presiding over the detention stood with an angry splutter.

"Young man-" he began, pointing his finger at the teen threateningly. The stare Cas leveled at him was so cold the teacher was momentarily frozen. It was long enough for Cas. He strolled over to Dean, allowing the door to click softly shut behind him. As the teacher started spluttering again, Cas sat on the floor next to Dean's leg. He pulled a book from his back pocket and leaned back until Dean's leg supported him. He smiled up at Dean, who gave a warm grin back. Cas turned to his book silently and the teacher sat back at his desk. If a kid wanted to spend his afternoon in detention, why should he stop him? For that day forward, a tradition was set. Whenever Dean got detention, Cas would serve it with him. He always came late, and almost always sat on the floor. Some teachers insisted he sit in a chair, which Cas always accepted. He also moved his desk right next to Dena's, but the teachers didn't care enough to tell him to move it back as long as it was in the right place when he left. In their senior year, a new teacher entered the school- and she wouldn't let Cas in. He could sit outside the classroom all she wanted, but if he stepped foot into her room she would call the school's resource officer to take him away. The third time Dean had detention with her, Cas struck first. Dean's detention was scheduled for the next afternoon, so Cas went to see the teacher. He had Dena wait for him outside in the car they technically shared, but Dean always drove. When he was sure the teacher was the only one in her classroom and that the rotating cameras were facing away, he entered the room. She looked up as soon as he opened the door, and he smiled ruefully. The teacher was caught off-guard. She had never seen him smile. As the door clicked softly behind him, she spoke.

"Can I help you, Mr. Novak?" Cas nodded, still smiling as he made his way to her desk.

"You can, actually. At least, I hope you can."

"I can't let you in while Mr. Winchester serves his detention."

"Oh, I know." he assured her. "He reached her desk and absently pulled a pencil from a container on the top. The teacher visibly relaxed.

"Then what can I help you with?"

"See, there's not much you can do, really." Cas examined the pencil closely- it was very sharp. "I've been doing some research, and I was wondering if you could help me verify it, since you're the anatomy teacher and all." The teacher nodded and stood, making her way around the desk until she was next to him. Cas frowned slightly. Could she make this much easier?

"Shoot."

"Well, you're going to think I'm insane, but I'm..." Cas hesitated for a moment. "I'm writing a story. In it, on of my characters kills another with a stab to the neck. I want it to be as realistic as possible, so I wanted to find out how long it would take for the character to bleed out?" The teacher thought for a moment.

"Well," she said eventually. "It depends on what they're stabbed with, and where in the neck." Cas tilted his head and wiggled the pencil at her suggestively.

"I'm not really sure, where, though. What's the most natural?"

"I'm not sure about that one... I hear getting stabbed in the ear will kill you pretty quickly, though." Cas immediately shook his head.

"My character has... a thing... for blood." the teacher nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more." Cas nodded back.

"You've done what you can." Quickly, Cas forced the teacher against the nearest wall, covering her mouth. His other hand shot forward, shoving the pencil through her throat. The teacher screamed shrilly, clawing at Cas's arm. Keeping his hand over her mouth, Cas yanked the pencil from her neck. Blood spattered his face in thick, hot drops. Slowly- much slower than he had anticipated- the teacher's screams and struggled weakened. Once she could no longer stay on her feet, Cas allowed her to sink to the blood-covered floor. He slowly took his hand from her mouth, ready to slap in back into place should she scream. He was grinning, eyes lit up with joy and fascination. As the woman's breath began to rattle in her chest, Cas squatted in front of her. He snapped in front of her face a few times, gaining her quickly fading attention. "Dean is mine." he told her as his eyes grew hard. "You will not take Dean from me. Not for detention, not because you desire him as I know you do. Dean is my property. I know all who look at him with heat in their eyes. You can not have my Dean." By the time Castiel was done speaking, the teacher was dead. He glanced quickly at the clock. "7 minutes and 27 seconds." he informed her lifeless body. "So quickly," he sighed. "Humans think we're invincible. But really... you're so fragile." Cas stood and walked to the door, pocketing the pencil. He was grinning as he left, carefully avoiding the cameras on his way out.

Dean was waiting for Cas by the car, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He smiled when he saw the blue-eyed boy.

"Hey, Cas." he greeted. Cas smiled back as he approached.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas..." Dean sounded worried. "Is that... _blood_... on your face? Shit, man! It's on your clothes too, and you hand!" Cas hurried to the side of the car and leaned down to look in the side view mirror. Several fat drops were drying on his face, and a fine spray dusted his cheekbones. He let out a quiet gasp just as Dean dragged him up, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, checking the boy for injuries. He met Cas's eyes frantically, and froze. Castiel's pupils were blown wide, and he was gasping shallowly, mouth agape. A flush crept across his bloody face. "Cas...?" Dean watched as Cas's gaze fixed on his lips. Unconsciously, his tongue darted out. Cas's hands- how bloody hands- shot forward and fisted the front of Dean's shirt, yanking him closer. Dean's hands moved to the top of the car, over Cas's shoulders. For a long moment, the boys just stared at each other. The Cas moved his hand to the back of Dean's head, tightening his fingers in his hair until Dean let out a soft, surprised moan. He brought their mouths together in a rough, almost angry kiss. Dean whined and Cas bit his lip, but kissed back all the more fervently.

"Dean..." Cas growled, rolling his hips roughly into the other boy's. "Take me home." Dean whined again.

"Cas," he begged, hips jutting forward desperately. Cas shook his head and pushed lightly on Dean's chest. The green-eyed boy backed away immediately, eyes on the ground. Something in Cas stirred, a burning coil deep in his being- but that could be further explored later.

"Dean." he called softly. "Look at me." Immediately, Dean's eyes flicked up to meet his own. "Take me home. I need you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. how does that sound." Dean bobbed his head several times.

"Yeah, good." he agreed. Cas nodded decisively.

"Okay." he opened the passenger door. "Let's go." Dean jogged around to the driver's side and climbed into the vehicle. "And Dean? Hurry." Even breaking every traffic law possible, they boys were 25 minutes from home. Cas didn't want to wait, to about 5 minutes into the drive, he popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. Dean's eyes glued to him at the sound. "Eyes on the road, Dean." Cas reminded as he pulled out his cock.

"Want you, Cas." The blue-eyed boy nodded.

"Soon." he soothed as he began stroking himself. He moaned unashamedly, and pulled down the visor, revealing his bloody face in the mirror. The sight had Cas's hand speeding up. "Dean..." he breathed. "C'mere." Cas took hold of Dean's hand and gently pulled it from it's white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Closing his eyes, he placed Dean's hand on his dick. "Come on, Dean." he urged. "Please." When Dean hesitated, Cas hardened his voice. "Now, Dean." Dean bit back a moan and did as he was told, gently gripping Castiel and stroking. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but it was hard with Cas making such lovely noises next to him.

"Cas, man, I gotta pull over."

"Keep driving, Dean." Dean reluctantly followed the order. "Good boy." Cas murmured, tilting his head back. He missed the blissed-out look on Dean's face at the praise, but kept speaking anyway. "Dean, god, my Dean." Dean gasped and Cas opened his eyes, turning to look at Dean. "Do you like that?" he murmured, removing Dean's hand from his cock. "Do you like it when I call you mine?" Cas slid closer to Dean, suddenly grateful for bench seats. He trailed his fingers lightly over the bulge in the green-eyed boy's pants. "Do you like knowing you belong to me? Because you do. You are mine, Dean Winchester. You will never belong to anyone but me. No one will ever take you from me." Dean shuddered, trying to keep his eyes on the road as Cas pressed into his side. "What if I claimed you, good and proper?" Cas began stroking himself again. "What if I came all over you pretty face? Hmm? What if I came all over you and made you let it dry?" Dean whined and pressed his crotch into Cas's hand. Cas allowed it, jerking himself faster. Both boys were panting as Cas pulled Dean from his pants and began stroking him as well.

"Please," Dean gasped. "please." Cas smiled.

"What, Dean? What do you want?" Dean frowned.

"Cas," he begged.

"Tell me what I can give you, Dean." The only sound in the car for almost 2 miles was Cas's hands on their members, as well as their quick shallow breaths. Just as Cas was ready to give up, Dean cleared his throat, cheeks flushing a dark red.

"Claim me." he whispered. Cas grinned.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch what you said." Dean turned to face the other boy, eyes wild, face still tomato red.

"Don't make me say it again, I can't. Cas, please." Cas sighed. John Winchester had raised Dean as an alpha male. He, himself, had encouraged it.

"Okay, Dean." he soothed. "Okay." Cas sped up the motion of both his hands. "We'll work on it, baby." At that point, talking ceased as Dean tried valiantly to not crash the car and Cas focused on the sensations coursing through his veins. Suddenly, with a deep groan, Cas came, his release landing hotly on Dean's arm, his pants, some on his side. The feeling made Dean come as well, shooting up to catch him in the face. Cas gave a little kitten lick, cleaning Dean's face for him. Then he gently tucked them both back into their pants. He gave Dean a tender kiss to the cheek.

"Make sure you're ready again when we get home."


End file.
